Best Friends Can Become Lovers
by cassymae
Summary: Title Says A Lot.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything in the WWE. I only own my Original Character, Jayden. **_

"Hey Randy, why don't you have a match tonight?" John asked sitting down on a couch in one of the locker rooms.

"Because, I'm picking up Jayden at the airport remember?"

John gave me a puzzled look.

"I've only been talking about my best friend of **15 years** coming to stay with me for awhile." "Are you really that stupid Cena?" I said making fun of him.

"No, just been hit on the head way too many times with a chair!" John said chuckling.

Randy couldn't help by laugh either.

A knock at the door made them stop.

A person stuck his head in and told John he had 10 minutes till his match.

"Really, all ready?" John said. "I didn't realize it was almost 8:30."

"Fuck! Man are you serious?" I exclaimed. "Her flight comes in at 8:40!"

"Orton, you better get your ass their and hurry!"

"Yeah, I'm going. Good luck with your match tonight!" I yelled as I was walking out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Randy arrived at the airport the same time Jayden got of the plane.

She saw Randy first, noticing he had changed in the past five years, not a lot though. He had more muscle and she noticed a tattoo on his neck, partially hidden by his shirt, and shirt collar.

But damn, he was still tall, handsome and to die for. She thought.

"Ray-Ray!" A voice shouted behind me. Before I had a chance to turn around I was tackled to the ground.

"Hey, Jayden!" I said excited. "It's nice to see you too, but what's with the old nickname?" I groaned.

"That has always been my nickname for you since we were **eight** years old! You figure you'd be used to it by now." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Jay-Jay, but if the guys say anything about it, your dead!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. I ONLY OWN JAYDEN.**

Jayden woke up the next day, not remembering how she got there. She sat up, about to freak out when she turned and saw Randy passed out on the couch.

"So, it wasn't a dream." She smirked, lying back down.

"What wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"Sorry, Randy, I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep."

"No, it's cool. I'm usually up by now anyway." "Now," I said, with a serious tone, "What wasn't a dream?"

Shyly she answered, "Being here finally; being able to spend time with you, my best friend."

I looked at her, thinking it was so cute to see my out-going Jayden, being shy.

"Aww! Jay-Jay! I'm glad you're finally here too! I was starting to loose my mind without my other half!" I said laughing, without realizing what I just said.

Thankfully, before she noticed there was a knock at the door. I opened it, not surprised to see John.

"Hey man," I said giving him a hug (one of those manly hugs), "Come in, I want you to meet Jayden."

However, before he could even come through the door we saw a flash of red and brown, then the sound of a lock clicking.

It took us a minute to realize what had happened.

"Well, I guess you can meet her after she gets out of the shower." I said chuckling.

John and I sat down and started talking about what clubs we wanted to check out, when we heard the bathroom door unlock.

"Hey, Jayden, come in the living room, I want you to meet John!" I yelled.

"Hold on a minute Ray-Ray!" She yelled back.

"Ray-Ray?" John asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't even ask!" I said with a glare in my eye.

Jayden came around the corner, and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a short black skirt with a blood red top that showed a little cleavage. Her usually dark brown hair now had red and blonde highlights. It was also straightened, flowing down past her shoulders. Her makeup was light and went nicely with her tanned skin. She looked perfect to me.

John must have noticed me staring because he nudged me, waking me out of my trance.

"Uh, Jayden, this is John Cena, my best guy friend."

"Hi, nice to meet you John, I'm Jayden, Randy's best girl-as-a-friend." She stated, sticking out her hand, which John shook.

"Well, what do you say about going down to breakfast?" Jayden asked.

"You don't have to ask us twice!" John and I stated at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the WWE, Only Rain and Jayden Lee!**

As soon as we ordered breakfast Jayden's cell phone rang. She looked at the ID and jumped up, telling us she'd be back.

I told John I was going to see what got her so excited and anxious.

I turned the corner and sat down in a chair behind her, so she couldn't see me, but I could see and hear her.

What I heard shocked me.

"Hey baby! How's mama's little girl doing this morning?"

"Well, that's good."

"I know hunny, I miss you too!"

"Well, I'm going to go back to breakfast with Randy and John ok?"

"I love you to baby. Be good for Grandma ok?"

She said goodbye again and hung up the phone.

As she walked past me I softly grabbed her wrist.

"Jayden, who were you talking to?"

"Ra….randy," she stuttered. "Uhhh, I was talking to my…um I mean one of my friend's kids. Mom's watching her for awhile."

"Jayden, I know when my best friend is lying." I said looking right into her eyes. "Who were you talking to hun?"

"It's really none of your business Randy."

"Jay-Jay." I spoke softly, "How old is she?"

"Randy….do I have to tell you?"

"Yes! You do."

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed.

I gave her a stern look.

"Fine…" she replied softly sitting down next to me.

"I have a five year old daughter named Rane. She looks just like her dad and I love her with all my heart…"she managed to say before she put her head in her hands.

"Who's the father?" I asked.

"Just an old boyfriend who left the minute I told him I was pregnant."

"Well, he doesn't deserve you anyway."

_Wow, I couldn't believe she never told me she was pregnant. She tells me everything. She must feel bad; she's not even looking at me. I thought._

_I can't believe I told him I had a kid…but I wish I could honestly tell him whose it was. I just hope he doesn't think I'm a skank or something. I don't know what I would do without him in my life._

"Jay-Jay, why aren't you looking at me?" I asked, as I lifted her chin so I could look in her eyes.

"Because, I don't want to see if you are disappointed in me or not." She said softly trying not to cry.

"Jayden Lee, I could never be disappointed in you. We've been through so much; you should know that by now."

"But I never even told you I was pregnant! I tell you everything! How can you not be mad!"

I took her hand in mine and looked her straight in the eye.

"Jayden, call your mom and tell her Rain is going to fly out here to stay with us."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, I want to meet this little angel; also, if she is anything like you were, when you were little, she can't be away from her mom for too long." I said with a smirk.

She had a surprised look on her face.

_Wow, a guy I like/love actually wants to hang out with me **and** my daughter! No guy has ever wanted to do that. But then again, Randy isn't like a normal guy._

"Randy, are you sure? I don't want to impose or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Jayden, I want her here. She's coming and that's final!" I stated with a cocky grin on my face.

"Fine, if you say so."

Xoxoxoxoxo

We walked back to where John was, explaining that we were just talking. John looked at both of us and said that it was cool, he understood.

When we were done with breakfast, John and I went to the gym, while Jayden called her mom and set up a flight for Rain.

_**Thank you all for the reviews! I really, really appreciate it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. ONLY JAYDEN 

After about an hour at the gym I figured I should go back to the room and spend time with Jayden.

As I was leaving John shouted for me to hold on.

"Yeah man? What is it?"

"You really like her, don't you?" John said seriously.

"Who? Jayden? Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does. The look in your eyes when you saw her back in the hotel room, and when you two came back from breakfast told me you defiantly like her. However, I think there's something more there." He said eyeing me. "Just tell me the truth!"

"Fine man… I've loved Jayden since I was eight years old, ok?

I really do love her with all my heart, and it kills me to think she's only my best friend. I wish she loved me the way I love her." I said sadly.

"Man," John said, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel? You'll never know how she feels until you ask."

"John, since when do you know anything about love?" I asked, "You are usually a one night stand kind of guy."

"I don't know dude, I guess I've been hanging out with the Diva's way to much lately." John laughed.

"Yeah, I'd say you have too." I said laughing as well.

"Well, I'm going to go, but dude, promise me you won't tell Jayden anything we've talked about! Ok?" I asked.

"Sure, you have my word Bro'."

_**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm heading to bed. I'll put up at least one chapter tomorrow, but probably more! )**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. I wish I did though! Lol I OWN JAYDEN AND RAIN ONLY**

A few days later I drove Jayden to the airport to pick up Rain.

As soon as Rain saw her mom, she came running towards her yelling, "MOMMY!"

Jayden picked her up and placed her on her hip.

That's when I got a good look at Rain. I figure I'd find out who the father was, see if he was any of the guys back home that I knew; since Jayden said she looked just like him.

I took one look at her and had to step back. She had piercing blue eyes, and a face structure that looked fairly familiar. It was like looking at a miniature me.

"Rain hunny, I want you to meet my best friend, Randy Orton."

"Hi! Nice to meet you." She said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you to princess." I said shaking her hand which she had stuck out.

"Well, I'm going to go get her bags. I'll leave you two alone for a minute." I stated and walked off.

As I was waiting for Rain's bags, I called John.

"John dude, can you talk to me for a few?"

"Yeah, sure, what's going on? I thought you were picking up Rain with Jayden?"

"I am. I'm waiting for Rain's bags. I left so they could catch up for a minute."

"So, what's the problem?"

"You remember when I told you that Jayden said Rain looked just like her dad?" I said, stopping.

"Yeah…. Go on." John said.

"She looks like me man! She had my eyes, my whole fucking face!"

I paused and let out a large sigh.

On the other end John sat confused for a moment.

John was the first to break the silence, saying, "That can't be, can it?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, have you ever slept with her?"

"I did…. Once. I was at a going away party that my friends and she threw me. We got really wasted."

"Well, all it takes is one time, you know that right?"

"John, I'm not stupid! I know that!" I yelled.

"Calm down man, we can talk when you get back to the hotel."

"Sorry," I said sincerely, " I didn't mean to yell at you…. I'm just a little aggravated and shocked."

"It'll be ok, just grab Rain's bags, get them and come back here, to the hotel. We'll talk when you get here ok?" The last part John said demandingly.

"Alright man, thanks for talking to me! I'll see you in 30."

I hung up the phone and looked at the bags that had stopped in front of me

My heart stopped as I glanced at the bag. It lay there, burning into my mind, so unmistakably clear. In black and white, I read, Rain Lee Orton.

**Hope you liked that chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID! I OWN JAYDEN & RAIN. The italic sized fonts are thoughts.**

I stood their, staring at the nametag.

_Could it be true? I have kid and Jayden didn't even bother to tell me! That's why she wasn't really keen on Rain coming her. But how could she hide this big of a secret from me, and for so long?_ I thought as I slid down the wall onto the floor.

"Randy are you ok? You were taking so long." Jayden sounded concerned.

My head jerked up to see Jayden holding Rain on her hip, staring at me.

"Yeah… I'm ok." My voice cracked.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine, lets just go back to the hotel ok?" I said softly as I wiped a tear off my check and stood up.

"Sounds good, but can we talk later?" She asked as we started heading out of the airport.

I just nodded my head.

Once we arrived at the hotel Jayden put Rain to bed and came back out into the living room.

"Ok…so do you want to tell me what that was all about, back at the airport?" She stated and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Well, how did you expect me to react?" I said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep her from me Jayden?"

She sat silently, not looking at me.

"How could you keep Rain a secret for five years? I yelled. "How could you do that to me?"

She looked up, tears forming in her eyes. " I didn't tell you because I was scared! Ok? You were already gone when I found out! Already staring your career. I didn't want to ruin it!" She yelled. " I didn't want to ruin your life!"

"How do you know? It might not have ruined anything! But we'll never know because you never told me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'm leaving, I'll be back later." I said as I stormed out of the room slamming the door.

She broke down and started balling her eyes out on the couch.

Not even a minute later she heard a knock on the door.

"Jayden, it's John, open the door please?" He pleaded.

She figured she'd need someone to talk to so she got up and opened it.

But before she could turn around to head back into the room John pulled her into a big, comforting hug.

They stood in the doorway, her head cradled by his neck and shoulder. In the next five minutes she let out five years of hiding, worry and deceit. Each tear let out another sob, and each sob let out another thought of lying to Randy.

When she seemed to stop, John put his hand under her chin and raised her head so he could look at her.

"Jayden, let's sit down and talk, ok?" He said softly as he wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

She just shook her head and walked back to the couch.

John joined her on the couch and handed her a box a tissues, in case she needed them.

"Thanks," Jayden said softly. "I was expecting a blow-up, but it still came as a shock."

"Jayden, I don't blame him for getting mad, because it was a really, really big shock to him. However, he yelled way to loud, I could hear him three doors down through my door! Also, I don't appreciate him leaving you here when you were balling your eyes out! Plus, he probably woke Rain up, and she doesn't need to hear you two getting into a fight." John said concerned.

"Don't worry about Rain John, she is a heavy sleeper. She doesn't wake up to people fighting, she's learned to block it out." She said slowly gaining composure.

"I don't like that fact, but that's a different discussion for another day." John said once again concerned. "It's you I'm worried about at the moment though."

"I'll be ok," She stated. "But, thank you John, I really appreciate your concern. You have no idea." And she gave him a hug.

"No problem Jayden," John said and hugged her back. "But you should check on Rain, to see if she's doing ok."

"I was just about to do that, but thank you for caring about my little girl too." She said smiling and walked towards Rain's room.

**John's THOUGHT**

I lay down on the couch, getting comfortable since I figured she'd take a few minutes. Randy is one lucky guy if she loves him as much as he loves her. However, he needs to watch the way he treats her, because she is way to beautiful to have tears in her eyes.

END THOUGHT 

"She wants to meet you tomorrow." Jayden said quietly, making John jump. She smiled and laughed. " Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, its cool, you didn't scare me, you just surprised me. And that's because I was staring off into space." He said, joining Jayden back on the couch.

"Rain wants to meet you tomorrow, if that's ok."

"Yeah, it's cool, but why me?" He asked quizzicality.

"She watches wrestling every Monday and Friday night religiously. You are her favorite wrestler. She woke up when I went in her room. I told her you were out here and she wanted to come out but I made her go back to sleep."

"Well, looks like she doesn't listen." John laughed and pointed towards the little girl standing in the doorway, holding a teddy bear.

"Rain, I told you to go back to sleep. Why aren't in bed?"

"Sorry mama, I'm just excited." She said in a whisper.

John stood up. "Jayden, I'll put her back to bed, ok? Just get ready for bed yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"I just said I would, didn't I?" He smirked. "Just get yourself ready for bed too." John said in a fatherly tone.

"Why yes father." Jayden said chuckling.

John went over to Rain and picked her up. "Hey sweety!" John said giving her a hug.

"Hey…." Rain replied blushing like crazy.

"So, am I the reason you couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head yes shyly.

"Aww! You are too cute sweety! Come on, I'll tuck you into bed."

"Ok, but one thing first."

"And what would that be?" John said raising an eyebrow.

" I get to hang out with you tomorrow!"

"Sure," John said chuckling. " I don't see a problem with that! However, you need sleep."

John put her in bed and pulled the covers around her. He was about to leave when Rain asked, "John…will you stay with me till' I fall asleep?"

"Sure sweety, whatever you want." And with that John took a seat on the bed.

"Thank you."

"No problem, just get some sleep."

Not five minutes later Rain had fallen fast asleep.

As John was getting up off the bed he couldn't help but look at her.

Damn, she really does have Randy's facial structure, including his eyes, which he noticed earlier. No wonder he called me, freaking out. I would have freaked out too.

He exited the room, to find Jayden passed out on one of the beds.

He pulled back to covers on the other bed, picked her up and put her in it. As he laid her down, she opened her eyes.

"John, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, its just today has worn me out."

"Just go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow, ok?" He started towards the door when Jayden objected.

"John, can you stay here tonight? It's late and I doubt Randy will be back, but I'll feel more comfortable if someone stays here."

"Sure, no problem. I'll be on the couch."

Jayden was too tired to object.

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LONG CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE**. I WISH I DID THOUGH.** I OWN RAIN AND JAYDEN.**

I woke up the next morning thanks to Rain jumping on me.

"Hey Randy!" She said excitedly.

I cracked open an eye and said, "Hey, what are you doing in John's room princess?"

"John's taking me out for the day, I can't wait!"

"Rain," John said as he came out of the bathroom, " I told you not to wake Randy up." He glanced over at me. "Dude, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

I sat up rubbing my temple, feeling a headache coming. "Naw' it's cool. I need to get up anyway."

I turned to Rain, "Princess, what are you and John doing today?"

"We're gonna go eat pizza, then go to the zoo! I've never been to a zoo before!" She exclaimed.

"Well, that sounds nice." I turned to John, "Are you sure you want to take her today?"

"Yeah, I'm taking her out because you and Jayden need to talk. Plus, she's my biggest fan, and I have to keep the fans happy." He said laughing.

"Yea, I heard all about that." I turned to Rain, "Hey, why don't you watch cartoons while John gets ready?"

She said ok, and took a seat on the couch.

"I want to talk to Jayden, but how? I feel bad about last night, I over reacted."

"Well," John said, pulling up a chair, " First I'd apologize. Last night I stayed in the hotel with her because she didn't want to be left alone. When I got there, she was balling her eyes out. She cried on my shoulder, clutching onto me for dear life for at least 5 minutes!" John stated firmly. " You owe Jayden an apology and then some."

I hung my head, " I know…" I looked up at John, "But thank you man, I owe you."

"Yeah, whatever, but we'll talk about that later. First, get cleaned up and go talk to Jayden."

"I hope she let's me in the room. I wouldn't if I were her."

"She will," John, said, "She's already waiting for you."

"What?"

"Well, when I left this morning, Jayden was still asleep. Rain woke up as I was about to leave and she wanted to go with me. So I left her a note telling her I took Rain for the day and that she should be expecting you sometime. I also left her my cell number in case she needed to get a hold of Rain or me." John smirked, "So get your ass up! I brought you some clothes too." He pointed towards the couch.

"Thanks man." I said as I went over to the couch.

"Hey Randy…" Rain asked as she sat down next to my clothes.

"Yes, princess?" I said turning my head and attention to her.

'Can I call you dad?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. I WISH. I OWN THE _STORY PLOT_, _JAYDEN _AND _RAIN_. Also any other characters you don't recognize. ) **

I looked at her hopeful face, before he replied, "Sure you can princess. Whatever you want."

"Oh, thank you! Mom told me not to ask, but I had too!" She said excitedly, while hugging me.

I didn't know what else to do except hug her back. I looked up at John, to see a surprised yet happy look on his face.

"Well, Rain, I think John is ready to go, but you call me if you need anything, ok?"

She shook her head, still hugging me.

I stood up with her on my hip, for she wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"John, I'll go upstairs and get my credit card, whatever you buy her today but it on the card. Ok?" I said.

"Nope, sorry, can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because today is my treat. I don't get to spend time with little kids anymore and I miss it. Plus, the zoo was my idea."

"Ok, whatever." I stated as I shrugged my shoulders.

John and Rain left 10 minutes later; only after I promised Rain that'd we'd go out to dinner and rent movies later tonight.

I took a shower, got changed and headed up towards my original hotel room.

I knocked on the door, with no response.

"Jayden, it's me, Randy, Please let me in." I pleaded.

"Why should I open the door?" Jayden's voice came from the other side.

"Because I want to apologize and talk to you about some things." I stated.

"I'll open it, but the minute you start to yell, I'm tossing your ass out! Deal?" She stated angrily.

"Deal!"

She slowly opened the door to let me in.

"Jayden," I started but before I could finish, SMACK! She slapped me across the face.

"Ok…I deserved that. But no more violence please?" I asked, knowing that when she's pissed off, people better watch out. I rubbed my cheek.

"Ok, but I just had to do that."

My stomach grumbled loudly before I could say anything else.

"Hungry?" Jayden asked sarcastically.

"Just a little. Why don't we go get some breakfast? We can talk then."

"Why don't we just order room service?"

"Because, if things get too violent, I want people to be around to come to my rescue." I smirked.

"Ha Ha!" Jayden smirked back.

"Just let me grab my wallet and we'll head out." I stated.

I went in the room and grabbed my wallet, but also, looking in the mirror to see if there was a noticeable handprint on my cheek; which there was.

As I shut the hotel door, I noticed Jayden wasn't there. I looked towards the elevator. She was waiting, an annoyed look on her face. As I got closer I realized that the person bugging her was none other than the infamous Johnny Nitro.

"Hey Baby," I said as I slipped my arm around her and winked.

She hesitated a moment then went along with my plan.

"Hey Hun." She said and she kissed me softly.

I tried to hide my surprise.

I turned my attention to Nitro.

"Why were you bothering my girl?" I asked in a pissed off tone.

"Since when could you get a beautiful girl like this?" He said, sizing Jayden up and down.

Before I could say anything, Jayden pulled her arm back and hit him square in the nose. "I'm not a piece of meat, don't eye me like that ever again!" She yelled.

Nitro stumbled back, holding his now broken nose.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed.

His arm rose, but I grabbed it.

"I should kick your ass right now!" I yelled. "How dare you ever raise your hand to a woman!"

"Randy, let's go. He isn't worth anything else." Jayden said and pulled me towards the open elevator.

She pushed me in before I could say a word.

"Jayden," I said as I turned towards her, "Thank you for going along with that. I just didn't want him to mess with you."

"Don't worry about it. Thank you."

"No problem, but why did you kiss me?"

"Because… I don't know…I felt like it." Jayden said blushing.

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" I said laughing.

Jayden just lowered her head, blushing even more.

"Hey," I said, " Look at me…please?"

She didn't look up.

I put my hand under her chin and made her look up.

_It's now or never I thought._

I leaned in and kissed her.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and in walked Trish.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She said and started to walk out.

"No, it's ok." I said. "Trish, this is my best friend and my baby's mother, Jayden."

"Jayden, this is Trish, one of the lovely Diva's of RAW."

Trish stuck out her hand, which Jayden shook.

"Nice to meet you Jayden." She turned to Randy, "Did you say that you have a kid?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, her name is Rain, and she looks just like me!" I said excitedly.

Jayden gave me a surprised look.

"Well, how old is she?" Trish said excitedly

"She is five years old." Jayden replied before I could.

"And why haven't I heard about her before now?" Trish said a little upset.

"Don't worry, he just found out yesterday." Jayden said.

"Oh…. Sorry." Trish said embarrassed.

"Trish, don't sweat it, it's ok." I told her. She gave me that look, the one like, _are you sure it's yours._

"And yes, I know for sure she's mine, she looks just like me. So don't worry."

"But," Trish said, " Can I meet her? I mean, if that's all right with you Jayden. I'd love to meet my best friends kid that I never new he had!" She said laughing.

"I don't see why not. Especially since Rain absolutely loves you, you are her favorite Diva."

"Aww! That's awesome!" Trish Exclaimed.

"Well," Jayden said as the elevator doors opened, "Randy and I were heading out to breakfast, and John took Rain to the zoo today, so we can hang out tomorrow if you want."

"Great sounds good! Randy has my cell number so just call me later so we can set up a time!" Trish said excitedly.

"Alright, bye!" Jayden waved as we headed out of the hotel.

"Well, it's nice to know that you and Trish will get along." I said. "She is really an amazing women."

"Wow, didn't know you liked her like that Ray-Ray!" Jayden said teasingly.

"Jay, I don't like her like that. I only like one person, and it's not even 'like', it's 'love'." I said softly, as I unlocked the car.

"And who would that be?" Jayden asked with a quizzical look.

"You'll find out, sooner or later." I said with my trademark cocky smirk.

"Just tell me!" She pleaded.

"No!"

We argued all the way to the restaurant.

She finally gave up when we got out of the car, because she knew I'd tell her when I was ready.

"Ok, so I know it's nothing special, but they serve breakfast all day!" I said, looking up at the IHOP sign.

"That's because It's IHOP!" Jayden said laughing. "But, I love IHOP, so you chose right."

"Jay-Jay, why do you think I drove here? It's your favorite place to eat. I know we haven't really hung out in about 5 years, but I know you like the back of my hand." I said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Well, lets go eat."

After we sat down and ordered our drinks I told Jayden about what Rain had said.

"She really asked you if she could call you dad?" Jayden said shocked.

"Yeah."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told her she could call me whatever she wanted. So, she's known that I'm her dad all along?"

"Yup…. Her, my mom and I of course are the only one's who know though. I didn't want to tell anymore people for fear it would leak out and get back to you." She said softly.

"What did people in town say? When you wouldn't tell them who the father was?"

"You know them Ray-Ray. They started saying that I didn't really know who the father was and all that crap. I wanted to say it was you so badly, but I never did. I went along with all the name calling and the dirty looks people would give me."

"You went through all that shit because you didn't want me to find out?" I asked surprised.

She nodded her head yes.

"I'm sorry Randy, I know I should have told you, but I was scared." She said as her head dropped.

"Jay-Jay, it's me who should be sorry, it's partly my fault. It was my going away party. You were trying to protect me, to let me go on with my career. But I wish you had told me. You wouldn't have had to go through all that. I'm sorry."

I went over to the other side of the booth where she was sitting.

I put my arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Jayden, don't worry about it, ok? I'm just glad you were the one to tell me…well sort of tell me." I said chuckling.

"Yeah," she said laughing slightly, "Sorry you had to find out that way…I was going to tell you, but I didn't know when."

"As long as you were going to tell me, it's ok." I smiled.

That seemed to lighten Jayden's mood quite a bit; Thankfully.

We ate and then drove to blockbuster.

"Why are we stopping here?" Jayden asked puzzled.

"I promised Rain that we'd watch movies tonight after we got back from eating dinner."

"Aww! How nice." She said beaming up at me. " You know Ray-Ray, you might not be aware of it…but your already acting like a great father to her."

She took me by surprise.

"Well, I'm trying. Not to mention I have five years of not being there to make up for." I grinned and went into Blockbuster.

I stood there, in Blockbuster, clueless on what a five year old would want to watch.

"Can I help you sir?" A voice came from behind me.

"Yeah," I said answered, turning around. "What would a five year old want to watch?"

"Depends, is the five year old a boy or girl?"

"Girl"

"Well, what kind of stuff is she interested in?"

"Uh…. I'm not sure." I said honestly. "Let me go ask her mother, I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll be right here when you get back."

When I came back, she was in the same spot, true to her word.

"What did her mother say?" She asked.

"She said her two favorite movies are A Walk To Remember, and See No Evil."

"Okay… that is a little different." She said surprised.

"Yeah, it shocked me too!" I stated, noticing the look on her face.

"Well, I'll have those two movies up there in no time."

"Alright, thanks." I said giving her a nod.

I went up to the front to check out, but decided that I'd better buy them instead.

"I don't know if they'd ever come back." I said laughing.

"Yeah, with your job and all, I bet it'd be hard to find the time to return them, Mr. Orton." She said also chuckling.

"Yup, my point exactly. Wait, you recognize me?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, you are kind of hard not to notice Mr. Orton." She said blushing.

"That's true, and please call me Randy. Mr. Orton is what people call my dad." I said smiling. "But, I'm glad that you didn't yell and scream and jump at me. Like most fans do."

"I'm not like most fans. I respect that when you go out, you don't want to be rushed and bombarded. Plus, I don't want to get fired. I need it so I can save up to go to New York."

"That's true, and I appreciate it. What are you going to New York for? If you don't mind me asking."

"Umm. I know this may sound kind of weird, but I want to be a professional nanny."

"Watching famous people's kids, could be a blessing or a curse ya now." I said smirking.

"That's what people have been telling me, but I love children. So it's perfect." She was smiling, thinking about her future job.

"Well, I know people who have children, I could give you their number, if you want it."

"Are you serious?" she barley managed to get out.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice kid, and you didn't what was the word you used, 'bombard' me, even though you said I am famous." I smiled. "You'd be great, I saw how your eyes sparkled when you talked about children. You don't seem many people with that passion about their job nowadays."

"It's been my dream job ever since I was little." She replied shyly.

"Well, I have a friend out in the car that has a little girl, so I'll be right back." And I ran out before she had a chance to respond.

I ran to the car and opened Jayden's door. "Jayden Lee, I have a favor." I asked grinning.

"You used my full name and my middle name, this can't be good, where are the movies?" She said looking at me.

"I have a favor."

"Let's hear it."

"Well, I was talking to one of the employees, who has been helpful and found out that she wants to be a professional nanny…"

"And…" She cut in, wanting to get to the point.

"Well, I told her I knew some people that have children and told her I'd get her the hook up."

"Ok, what's wrong with that?"

"You and I are the only people I know that have children." I said softly.

"So, you want me to leave my baby girl with a complete stranger?" She asked a little annoyed.

"No, but I think you deserve a couple of days by yourself, go shopping with Trish, go to a spa, relax."

"I don't need to do anything! I'm fine!" She exclaimed.

"Please?" I asked. "It's the least I can do. You deserve to do some things for yourself."

"So, you want me to pamper myself, knowing that my child is in the hands of a complete stranger?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Pamper yourself, yes. John or I will be with her and Rain at all times."

"Why do want to do this so bad? Do you have a thing for her already? You two just met."

"No! I don't like her. I have my eyes on somebody else. So don't worry."

I told Jayden about our conversation in Blockbuster, and I explained what I saw in her eyes when she was talking about being a professional nanny.

"Well, I could use a nice trip to the mall…" she said slyly with a smile. "But, I have to meet her."

"Ok, well, turn the car off then come in. I need to pay for the movies anyway."

JAYDEN'S P.O.V.

We walked back in, noticing that she was waiting patiently with the movies already in a bag.

"Hello, I'm Jayden." I said sticking out my hand.

"Hi Jayden, I am Aiden Lopez." They shook hands.

"I hear that your dream job is to be a Professional Nanny."

"Yes, ma'am, it is. I love children."

"How old are you?" I asked politely.

"I am 20. I turn 21 in two months. On October 31st."

"Wow, that's an awesome birthday." I said.

"So, how old is your little girl?" She asked interested.

"Her name is Rain, and she is five. She's the love of my life."

"Aww! I love that name! It's different and unique."

"That's why I chose it!" I laughed.

_I already like her. I don't know why, but I have a good vibe, maybe it's the passion I see in her eyes. She really would love this job, hell I'll give it a chance._ I thought.

"So, when can you start?" I smiled.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"When can you start?"

"Whenever! Oh my god, thank you so much! I won't let you down! I can't wait to meet Rain!" She said excited as all hell.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited. How about you call me when you get off and I'll come by pick you up, you can meet Rain and I'll get to know you a lot better?"

"That sounds great! Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!"

"Actually, I think I do. You are getting the opportunity to do something you love. Something you've dreamed of since you were little. I'm all for giving people chances, especially when they have the passion that you do. I have no doubt Rain will love you."

"Thank you. I get off in 30 minutes. Here's my cell number and thank you again for giving me a chance."

"No problem, I'll just drop off Randy at the hotel, get Rain and get back here."

"Alright!"

"Here's the money for the movies" Randy said handing her a 50.

We shook hands and left.

"Thank you Jay-Jay." Randy said as we headed back to the hotel.

"No problem, I can see what you were talking about, the passion in her eyes. She really loves kids. I am giving this a try, because you asked me to, and I really need a girls day." I laughed.

"You really made her night… well, her life is more like it." He chuckled.

I dropped Randy off, pulled Rain away from Cena and headed back to blockbuster.

_**Really Long Chapter, I Hope You Like It!!!!**_


	9. Sorry

**Hey everybody, I'm extremely sorry about not being able to update my stories!!** _My computer that I was using totally ate crap, and most of the stuff I had written did too!!_ But I just got a brand new one today that's up and running so expect some updates as soon as I can type them!!!! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT!!!

Cassy Mae


End file.
